1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sipper cup and more particularly pertains to allowing the entrance of air within a sipper cup via the screwable coupling between a cup and cap assembly thereof for equalizing a vacuum generated upon the exiting of fluid therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of spill-proof cups is known in the prior art. More specifically, spill-proof cups heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of preventing the inadvertent spillage of liquid from a cup are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,079,013 to Belanger which discloses a dripless liquid feeding/training container with spring actuated valves and an air inlet valve situated on a top face of the cap assembly thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,670 to Morano discloses a spill-proof container with an elastomeric member with cavities situatable over a spout and an air inlet hole thereof. The elastomeric member is equipped with intersecting slits for allowing the passage of fluid through the spout and air inlet hole only upon the application of pressure thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,138 to Pratt teaches a nursing bottle with an elastomeric plug which is adapted to couple a cap assembly and cup assembly thereof. Such plug has a first aperture for allowing liquid communication between the cap and cup assemblies thereof and a second aperture for allowing fluid communication between the cup assembly and an exterior.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,404 to Coy disclose a valved container closure with a valve having a V-shaped configuration which is adapted to open upon the application of pressure thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,347 to Freeman et al. discloses a spill-proof closure having a spout containing a thin membrane near an upper end thereof. The thin member has a slit formed therein which remains closed except upon the application of pressure.
Lastly, U.S. Patent Des. 324,105 and U.S. Patent Des 165,778 are provided as being of general interest.
In this respect, the sipper cup according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing the entrance of air within a sipper cup via the screwable coupling between a cup and cap assembly thereof for equalizing a vacuum generated upon the exiting of fluid therefrom.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved sipper cup which can be used for allowing the entrance of air within a sipper cup via the screwable coupling between a cup and cap assembly thereof for equalizing a vacuum generated upon the exiting of fluid therefrom. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.